Talk:Sergeant (individual)
Hey, Kooshmeister, i was just thinking, i don`t know what the Wurrfler Sergeant looks like? Do you know, Kooshmeister? Can you upload a image of him? PPPPPLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *This sergeant is the guy who says, "No sign of Jones" to Belloq on the Bantu Wind. He is called a sergeant in an older draft of the script. I'm not sure if we actually see him clearly in the film though, or just hear his voice, I would have to check. Hanzo Hasashi 00:16, 9 May 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, aslo i just heared that he was on the Bantu Wind`s conning towers and one of the soldier`s mouth just moved and that i can assumed that is the Wuffler sergeant, is that correct? *Yep, he is the soldier who talked to Dietrich aboard the Bantu Wind's conning tower saying, "No sign of Jones," I saw that scene again. Hanzo Hasashi 16:38, 16 May 2009 (UTC) *Well, great. We made an image. Current name The name Wurrfler Sergeant that I originally named him sounds too much like he was actually part of the Wurrfler's crew, even though the Wurrfler's crew were naval personnel and he was only an infantryman who used the U-boat as transportation to the island in Crete. I feel like I might want to change the Sergeant (individual)'s name to Tough Sergeant, which he was given in the script, and change this guy's name to Sergeant (individual). Hanzo Hasashi 23:58, 16 May 2009 (UTC) *Nevermind, move failed, however I've reverted this back to Sergeant (Wurrfler). Hanzo Hasashi 00:21, 17 May 2009 (UTC) John Rees? "it appears Kooshmeister identifies him as one of the soldiers escorting Marion on the Bantu Wind, who is a different character from the Sergeant who has an article. If that can be confirmed, then I think that article should be changed to be of the character Rees played." User:Hanzo Hasashi on my wall in reference to the conversation at Talk:Tough Sergeant. The guy holding Marion does seem to be John Rees based on images of him from other productions: http://www.britmovie.co.uk/forums/actors-actresses/106209-john-rees.html Either way, the man on the deck is not the same as the soldier who says there's no trace on Jones to my eye. (Although the soldiers who flanked Marion appear to change when the scene cuts to Katanga pulling her back.) Vetinari(Appointment) 14:09, December 4, 2013 (UTC) *Ah, here were go: profile match? Vetinari(Appointment) 14:17, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Injured? I think he may furthermore be the guy seen in the submarine pen with his head bandaged and his arm in a sling. Observe the following sequence of events: We see Marion with the sergeant and another soldier holding her. The sergeant is on the right (her left), and she'd angrily warned him to keep his hands off her a moment ago. After the cut to Dietrich, we cut back to Marion as she walks up to slap him. Suddenly, the sergeant is gone, and the other soldier is doubled over as if in pain.Later, a guy who I think may be John Rees (he's certainly an NCO judging by the white trim on his shoulderboards) is roughly shoving Marion around in the Nazi base, head and arm injured. Is it possible there's a scene where she breaks free of her captors and hurts the sergeant in the process? Kooshmeister (talk) 08:32, December 19, 2013 (UTC) *So the other soldier is strangely just downed for unknown reasons? Perhaps indeed sloppy film editing. And I'm not sure if the bandaged Nazi is also John Rees, and thought he was just a filmmaking joke, with no in-universe explanation. Hanzo Hasashi (talk) 22:13, December 23, 2013 (UTC) *I'm pretty sure that bandaged soldier was either one of the two men knocked off the motorcycle in the desert chase, or one of the six soldiers other than the Tough Nazi Sergeant who was knocked off the cargo truck (I'd guess the German who landed in the troop car's windshield). Stanley ain't dead (talk) 01:01, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ** That seems like a bit of a stretch. Kooshmeister (talk) 18:37, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ***Reviving an old thread, but it here some people have said that bandaged Nazi is not played by John Rees (and thus not the Sergeant), but rather played by Martin Grace, Indy's stunt double. And according to IMDB, even though I don't consider that a reputable source and can't find the info on any more reputable site, it says Martin Grace was indeed one of the soldiers hanging on the side of the truck from that desert chase, so if that's indeed the case, then indeed that is some great obscure continuity right there. Hanzo Hasashi (talk) 20:39, April 16, 2015 (UTC)